On Fire
by MEGGEM
Summary: After the Reckoning: Between her overprotective aunt and finding Rae, Chloe never has it easy. '"Chloe, you…were so…right," she panted, an expression of clarity over-taking the pain."…I had no…idea…" And then she screamed again.' Chlerek, T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is not my first fanfiction but it is my first Darkest Powers one. I love this series and I was upset that it ended with the Reckoning. ERGH! Anyway, this COULD be a story or it could be a random one-shot. Its up to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned this series there would be ten more books! So, yeah, no I own nothing but this little pitiful story :) **

**Warnings: This is T so there some swearing, none in this chapter though. Also, Pairings: obviously Chlerek! And another pairing that I have a weird thing for so watch out for that. **

**I hate how Rae kind of got dropped because she betrayed them. I kind of liked her: am I the only one? **

**Shutting up now. **

**On Fire Prologue **

**CHLOE POV **

I like to admire how much my life is like a movie.

Despite all the disturbing ghosts and corpses and gore and mad scientists that would only be found in R rated movie.

But you know how whenever two people are going to kiss, someone always kills the mood by coming up and interrupting. It's a gag. It never fails. The annoying brother. The pissy friend. The overprotective aunt. All that stuff.

Today, it was the apologetic father that stopped us for locking lips.

"Hey guys," -slash-coolestdadever popped out of nowhere and Derek and I sprang apart like a match lit between us. "We're going to discuss our plan for tomorrow: you should probably come in." His apologetic look said _Chloe, your aunt forced me to come get you because she knows exactly what you are doing and is freaked out that Derek is some monster that's going to rip out your intestines and has forced me to be the bad guy. _

I smiled at him. I like Mr. "Please call me Kit" Bae. He was kind to his kids and more importantly, he'd yelled Diane Enwright a few weeks earlier. I think that was the turning point in my mind.

As he disappeared, Derek grumbled and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. Glancing at the door from into which his dad had gone, he gave me a quick peck on the lips than interlocked his giant fingers with my tiny ones.

"That always happens," he mumbled unhappily and I squeezed his hand in agreement. We entered the motel talking quietly about sneaking out in the middle of the night when we ran into Simon. He looked stressed and confused and I immediately became concerned.

"You okay?" I asked softly, studying his face. Derek let go of my hand instinctively: his attention had quickly shifted. I tried not to let the brotherly bond get to me too much.

Simon nodded in response to my question. I noticed a sheet of paper in one of his hands and a colored pencil in the other. He folded the paper, sticking both objects in his pockets. I recognized the color of the pencil: copper. It was pretty worn down. My brow furrowed.

"We…should get going," he said and started down the hall. Derek was right on his heels, but I fell back, thinking.

When we reached the room with Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren, my aunt eyed me obviously and I felt a surge of anger. She said she trusted me: clearly not.

We sat down at the table and let me tell you, it felt like the situation room: we all sat there, minds working, faces blank. Tori was out of place though, with her hands sparking and feet up on the table.

Mr. Bae broke the silence. "Lauren and I think we should go after Rae first, to make sure she got out of there safely. I happen to have an idea of where her mother might have taken her. But we'd like to hear your opinions."

I have to say, the different reactions were very interesting.

Tori first gave a hard laugh. "_Rachelle_? That uppity traitor? Give me a break."

Derek didn't move a muscle. His eyes flickered.

I nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I want to make sure she's alright."

But Simon was the one that shocked everyone. The blood drained from his face and it seemed like he'd seen a ghost (trust me, I know that look all too well). He wasn't happy go-lucky Simon. Something was wrong. "Rae?" he swallowed and nodded slowly. "Sure, yeah. I agree with Chloe. Right."

Derek had a couple objections and Tori wanted to sign a petition against it, but eventually we came to a consensus: tomorrow, we'd go after Rae.

I kissed Derek goodnight (under the watchful eye of Aunt Lauren) and was about follow Simon into his room, when the door shut in my face.

Yup, exactly like a movie, right?

:)

**So what did you think? Please review! I have written the next chapter but I'd like to know if its worth continuing!**

**Here's a little preview for the next one: **

Then I saw what he'd smelled.

She was on the ground closest to us, motionless, dirty, bleeding. Long curls splayed around her. I barely managed to hold back a squeak.

_RAE. _

A few feet from her lay another female figure, this one though I didn't recognize. Her body was twisted so no one could see her face but one hand reached out toward Rae.

Instinctively, I stepped toward my old friend, but a hand pulled me back.

"Not yet," Derek grumbled, eyes gleaming in the dark. I frowned at him.

"She's dying!" I hissed.

**"Or dead."  
><strong>

**-Meggem :) **


	2. Found and Bloody

**Thanks everyone for all the great response! I was really surprised at the amount of review! Wow!**

**Thank you plaidtastic, SweetDreamzz3116, FireflyBlizzard, & bloodyXfangs for reviewing! And to everyone else who added me as fav. story, author, etc. **

**Here you go: **

Chapter 1: Found and Bloody

**CHLOE'S POV**

We were as solemn and silent as a funeral procession.

Derek and I were in front, with Tori and Simon right behind- mumbling insults to each other- and Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren bringing up the rear. The park was dark and overgrown and I had the feeling that many little Bambi animals were around, waiting for me to raise them. Though I was pretty used to shadowed forest-y areas, I gripped Derek's hand tighter.

Our destination- a motel- was only a quarter mile away and I could see its neon lights from above the trees. Allegedly, that was where Rae and her mother were staying, according to our references (Mr. Bae had known Rae's mother and apparently, this was the most likely place they'd run too, though he didn't elaborate). And even though I loved Derek, I _didn't _love his decision to take the nightly park route to the motel instead of the street route.

Speaking of Derek, he froze, causing Tori to run into his back and swear creatively. "You're like a wall," she grumbled moodily.

My eyes rose to his.

"Derek, what is it?"

"I thought I smelled…" he trailed off…and then took off. Reflexively, I ran after him, stumbling over my own footing in the shadows. Finally, I found him, crouched tensely, peering into a park clearing.

"Why did you-"

Then I saw what he'd smelled.

She was on the ground closest to us, motionless, dirty, bleeding. Long curls splayed around her. I barely managed to hold back a squeak.

_RAE. _

A few feet from her lay another female figure, this one though I didn't recognize. Her body was twisted so no one could see her face but one hand reached out toward Rae.

Instinctively, I stepped toward my old friend, but a hand pulled me back.

"Not yet," Derek grumbled, eyes gleaming in the dark. I frowned at him.

"She's dying!" I hissed.

"Or dead," he shot back, shaking his head and sniffing. "Her body could be bait."

Suddenly angry, I ripped my arm from his loose grasp. "If you're right, I'll let you say 'I told you so' later. Deal?" I moved forward, again. Held back, _again. _

"_Derek!"_ I was growling now.

"I'm not risking our lives for _her." _

"Rae didn't know-"

A voice cut for my angry retort. "Rae is here? Good, I was wondering when I could knock that bitch's teeth-" Tori stopped short at the sight of blood. "God_, what happened?_"

Simon ran up too. "Bro, why did you take off like that? We don't all have your super fast wolf skills." His voice faltered as he peered over my shoulder. "Is that…"

"Yes," I said bitterly.

Derek returned my angry gaze. Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren took a little longer to catch up. By then, we were all in an either angry or stunned silence: they are virtually identical. Aunt Lauren (the doctor she is) ran past us at the sight of wounds. Derek was too busy holding onto me to stop her. Shooting him a look, I tugged on the arm he was trapping me with and finally, Derek let go with a grunt.

I kneeled at my friend's side, my legs dipping into a thin puddle of blood. Her wounds were even worse up close: a long gash across her cheek, a leg turned at an awkward angle, and not one but TWO bullet holes in her shoulder and abdomen. Aunt Lauren said she felt a pulse, but I was skeptical. Who knew how long they'd been here?

"_Help her!"_

A woman's voice rang in my ears. I lifted my head: no one had moved or made any indication that they'd heard. That meant…

Oh God.

I turned around and came face to face with a tall woman. Her cheek bones pressed against her skin like she hadn't eaten enough and long, dark hair tumbled to her waist. She was very pretty but her eyes were frantic and glowing, gazing not at me, but around me, right at Rae. Noticing my eyes on her, the woman yelled again piercingly, "_Help my daughter!" _She bent towards Rae, touching her side and gasped when her hand went through the flesh.

Gulping back my shock and sadness, I whispered, "Jacinda?"

The woman whipped her head toward me, just like everyone else. Derek grunted, "Jacinda," questioningly before understanding and rubbing the back of his neck. Simon didn't get it and neither did Tori, but Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren did and they frowned sadly.

Jacinda got to her feet. "You must be Chloe…the one that…the necromancer," she whispered, gazing down at her body with a look on her face that only meant, _Oh my dear God, I can't believe I'm dead. _

I offered a small smile. "Yeah…that's me."

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Tori swore as she examined Rae.

"Okay, I don't care for this traitor, but she's pretty messed up," she said slowly.

Aunt Lauren ran her fingers over the girl's abdomen, searching for the cause of the river of blood. When her hand reached the bullet hole, Rae shot straight up, a scream exploding from her mouth along with a string of obscenities. Simon's lips semi-quirked up.

"Dang, I haven't even heard some of those," he said softly, but his demeanor quickly changed as Rae screamed some more, her eyes filling with pain-filled tears.

Aunt Lauren pulled a needle out of her first-aid backpack. "Morphine," she clarified to everyone. Chloe appeared out of nowhere, reaching for Rae.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered, rubbing her friend's hand. "You're going to be okay."

"Chloe (gasp) they shot (squeak of pain) Mom and me and we didn't know where to- and I-I-I-" Rae wailed in pain as Lauren poured some alcohol on the bullet wound. Getting her breath back, she moaned, "Chloe, you…were so…right," she panted, a look of clarity over-taking the pain. Her bloody hand squeezed back. "I'm so sor…I had no…idea…" And then she screamed again. "SON OF A BITCH! IT HURTS!"

Chloe sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide like saucers. Her attention was suddenly pulled away from Rae, listening to the ghost. From her expression, Jacinda's ghost was screaming as loud as her daughter. Drawn away, Chloe got to her feet, Derek following her.

Rae squirmed on the ground, begging for mercy.

"Someone hold her down!" Aunt Lauren yelled above the screams. Tori and Mr. Bae took the legs as Simon pushed on her shoulders from behind her head. Rae sobbed as his fingers pressed on the bullet wounds. "Stop!" she cried, back arching with pain.

Simon's face went pale. "I didn't mean-"

His dad cut him off, looking around warily as he spoke. "We need to quiet her down. Someone's bound to hear."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Tori, talk to her."

The teen witch sputtered, holding back a snort. "What, are you kidding? She wouldn't listen to me if I told her where the life jackets were on a sinking ship! Just give her some more morphine!"

"It won't kick in fast enough- try!" the doctor's face was turning red with frustration as she continued applying bandages to the wounds.

With a sigh, Tori leaned forward. "Rachelle!" she half-yelled. "You need to be quiet, okay? Please? We need you to be quiet."

The wailing continued.

"RACHELLE! Shut up! You're going to get us all killed! Don't be a baby!"

Simon shot her a nasty look. "I don't think this is time for tough love."

Tori shrugged and leaned back. "Hey, I tried."

"Qu-een Victoria," Rae moaned, "You shut up."

Simon held back a laugh. Tori scowled.

"That's what I get for trying to be nice," she groaned.

"Simon, you give it a shot," his dad struggled to be heard above Rae's whimpers. His son swallowed and looked the girl straight in the eyes. His head hovered above hers, upside down in her eyes.

"Rae," he whispered. "You're hurting: I get it. But try to quiet it down. Please. We're going to help you. You're going to get better, I promise." Her screams lowered to a loud moan.

"That's it…you're doing great," Simon encouraged, nodding like a madman, rubbing her uninjured shoulder.

"I-I-a-I-am-m-m-s-s-sor-" she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "I-I didn't know-"

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay - I forgive you," he whispered softy and pulled away a bloody curl away from her face. She nodded, eyes slowly rolling back into her head, mouth closing. She finally slumped in their hands.

Everyone exhaled and rolled back their shoulders. They were more tired than Rae was. Aunt Lauren sat back on her haunches.

Tori glanced at Rae, than at Chloe who was still conversing with Rae's dead mother. "What now?" she asked half-heartedly.

**Here's a little something for the next chapter: **

_I glanced at Jacinda's corpse. I felt sick. _

_"She's gone," I mumbled lamely and Derek grunted. _

_"You okay?" _

__Yeah, I'd just seen my friend'_s mother's ghost. I was perfectly fine. _

_He did not say a word, but I felt his arms on my back. _

_I had to be strong._

_-**Meggem **_


	3. Jacinda's Warning

**Hey everybody! I'm so happy with all the reviews and responses to this story: it makes my day! **

**This chapter is a bit of a filler but please review anyway. **

**Thanks to: SweetDreamzz3116, elizi02, bloodyXfangs, and plaidtastic for reviewing. If you want a shout out, you know what to do :) **

**Enjoy! **

**-MEGGEM **

Chapter 2: Jacinda's Warning 

**CHLOE'S POV:**

Despite being a ghost, Jacinda had been just as straight forward and abrupt as her daughter. There was a thin layer of shock and sadness around her face, but she known what needed to be said before getting sucked into the afterlife.

We were back at our hotel now: Derek had carried Rae on his back all the way back, trying not to jostle her as much as possible. Aunt Lauren had tried to talk to me about Jacinda but I kept my mouth shut. Derek listened to the whole thing later, however:

"_They followed us from the lab when I broke Rae out," she had said sadly. "They trailed us from safe house to safe house. We were on our way to my sister's house in New Jersey," she shook her head slowly. "I thought we'd be safe there." _

_Her glowing gaze rose to mine and I could see the fire in them that easily attract a demon lord. "We never made it there." _

_I had to look away from the heat. Rae was shaking uncontrollably and Tori seemed to be yelling at her. Way to go Tori. Jacinda followed my gaze. _

"_My daughter didn't know what she was doing," she frowned. "She's stubborn as hell," a smile now, "and it took me a while just to convince her to come with me. I thought I'd gotten her back. I thought I'd have more time." _

_My eyes went wide. "More time before what?" _

_Jacinda smiled sadly. "Cabal, Chloe. You may have destroyed the Edison Group as _you _knew it, but there are more people in this world who want science, power…and you. It never ends." _

_Well, that was a real pick me up. _

_Her body was beginning to fade and I struggled to pull her back. _

"_You must find Philip! He's a shaman, lives up in Jersey! Chloe, be careful, don't trust the panther! Don't trust her…ask Kit…tell Rae…love…safe…" I gave a mental yank. She gasped as she faded. "Love her…say sorry…no!...need…back…." _

_I grunted with frustration. Where was she? There! _

_By Rae's side, right next to Simon, the woman appeared, pressing a kiss to Rae's forehead. _

"_Bye, baby." _

_Her voice was soft in the wind and then she was gone._

_I shuddered, holding back quiet tears. Derek had been hovering over my shoulder the whole time. The sound of his breathings calmed me down. I noticed Rae's screams had dissipated with her mother's ghost. I glanced at Jacinda's corpse. _

"_She's gone," I mumbled lamely and Derek grunted. _

"_You okay?" _

_I nodded softly. Yeah, I'd just seen my friend's mother's ghost. I was perfectly fine. _

_Derek wrapped both arms around my waist. He didn't say a word. Tall, dark, and silent. That was my guy. He held me and then I _was _okay. Truly. _

"_DON'T TRUST THE PANTHER!" Jacinda's voice suddenly screamed into the air and I jumped into the air, her voice trickling off my skin like raindrops. _

I'd definitely be having nightmares tonight.

**Yeah, it is pretty filler but please review! Reviews = 3 **

**Anyone care to speculate? **

**Here's something from the next chappie: **

_"Rae, you're hurting me." _

_She didn't stop. Looking at her now, she was different: scary...fiery. _

_"Please," my voice was shaky. _

_"Let her go," a growl came from the corner of the room and both our heads snapped towards it._

_ I felt alone in the room: both Rae and Derek looked ready to kill. _

_I just wanted to get out of there. _

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MEGGEM **


	4. The Mute and the Dead

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter is pretty long. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put it up yet because the next one isn't written, but I won't be able to post anything for the next week or so, so I thought give them what they want :) **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter! elizi02, bloodyXfangs, SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva, and SweetDreamzz3116, I 3 you!**

**Enjoy!**

The Mute and the Dead 

If you looked up 'sass' and 'chatterbox' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rae, with her mouth open.

Of course, that was in normal situations. This was not a normal situation. But, in my life, what was a normal situation, may I ask? Anything involving ghosts, guns, blood, or Derek?

I'm getting off track.

The point is: Rae likes to talk. She talks. A lot. About everything. But mostly herself.

And when she finally awoke from her morphine/shock/pain induced coma, she didn't say a word. It was like her vocal chords were paralyzed. To be more specific, it was like she had paralyzed her vocal chords on purpose: like she didn't want to talk.

Her silence, though appreciated by Tori, lasted a week.

"Rae," I'd whispered when she awoke. "Rae."

Her eyelids fluttered opened to reveal sleepy pupils and they were bloodshot. She blinked several times before glancing at the ceiling, herself, and me. Her gaze lingered on me.

"Hey, you're okay. You're in a motel right now: Aunt Lauren fixed you up," I tried to sound soothing, but my voice was shrill. I had already been surprised that she hadn't woken up talking, asking, crying. The group had chosen me to break the news: _all _the news.

She sat up slowly. I helped her a little, pressing on her back softly. Rae shot me a look that could only be read as: _don't touch me_. I shrank back.

There was a blankness in her face that started to worry me, but it quickly vanished as a look of panic took over.

She mouthed something: her lips were dry and cracked and the only letter I could make out was 'm'. _M. Mom. Mother. Mater. Mum. _

As I hesitated, Rae blinked again and there were tears in her eyes. An 'n'. Another 'n', stronger, passionately.

_No!_

I bit my lip, and reached for her hand. Rae's other arm swung out and caught mine. The fire in her eyes tried to suck all the emotion from my eyes. A heat started on my skin, coming from her fingertips.

"Rae, you're hurting me."

The heat intensified and I started to writher. "Rae, stop."

My voice raised a couple octaves as I realized just how strong she was. "Please stop."

"_Rae!" _a familiar voice cried out and I swung my head in the direction of Liz, who was staring at her old friend with a mix of fear and excitement. Her blue eyes lowered to my slowly reddening skin.

A tear started to form in my eye. Staring back at Rae now, she looked different. Scary. Powerful. Demented. Fiery…dangerous.

"Let her go," a growl came from the corner of the room and both our heads snapped towards it. Derek stood there, like a giant dark ghost, stepping forward. Rae didn't let go. I squirmed, the heat similar to a curling iron on medium.

"Now," he grumbled again and I suddenly felt alone in the room: both Rae and Derek looked ready to kill. I, however, just wanted to get out of there.

A spoon lifted from the table next to Rae's bed and Liz advanced cautiously, ready to whack anyone with her dining utensil.

Finally, Rae snapped and I had to hold back a whimper at the sight of first degree burns. Derek pulled me back, behind him and I heard him grumbling to her, but it was too soft to make out. She didn't respond and I poked my head out from behind his shoulder.

The cold pools in her eye sockets were glassy. Her mouth was agape and she just seemed…terrified. I looked away.

Derek snarled something more than pulled me toward the door. I jerked against his pull.

"Wait."

I made eye contact with Rae again. Okay, maybe I'm a sucker for desperate faces, but staring into her apprehensive expression, I knew I had to stay.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said and stepped back into the room. Derek grabbed my shirt.

"I'm really sick of you doing that," I told him.

"I'm sick of you putting yourself in danger," he snapped.

"I'm not in danger."

"You don't know that."

I glanced back at Rae. "She needs me," I informed him. "So I stay."

He flinched a little bit, recognizing the words I'd told Aunt Lauren about him. Glancing at Rae as well, I think he saw a little bit of himself in her face: scared and confused.

Luckily, that did it, but he still murmured a few words of precautions in my ear before slinking out of the room, watching Rae as he left.

I held back a sigh, knowing that he'd be outside the door, listening. Or could be down the hall, listening. Or he'd be on a freaking plane, listening. I nodded to Liz, who still had the spoon high above her head. I knew she wouldn't hit her old friend, but I waved her away anyhow.

"So…" I sat next to Rae on the cot. She didn't look at me. She didn't look anywhere: her eyes were voids. "Rae, talk to me."

She didn't. She didn't talk to Mr. Bae or Aunt Lauren or Derek or even Tori. Now that was an interesting one-way taunting-fest:

"_I'm sorry you're hurt, but I still don't like you."_

"_You left some toothpaste in the bathroom after you moved in Chloe's room. It started to get moldy. I had to throw out _moldy watermelon toothpaste_."_

"_I heard you got to play video games and eat pizza. When we were on the run, I ate dirt. Well, maybe not intentionally. But some dirt got into my mouth sometime." _

"_SAY SOMETHING! This is boring, just me making fun of you! FOR THE LOVE OF SOME ENTITY, OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SPEAK WOMAN!" _

As Rae sat there like a mute, Tori threw up her hands. Then she left.

We didn't know what to do. We now had two people who acted like their tongues had been cut out.

Right: Simon. He didn't seem to be in the mood for chit chat either. And that was weird because, if you looked up 'chitchat' and 'gregariousness', you'd find Simon's picture (assuming you used the same dictionary as before).

Anyway, he was being…different. I missed the old Simon. He spent a lot of time on his current art project, which seemed to be a drawing. And every time I saw him scribbling more lines into the sketch, he looked puzzled, like his hand wasn't connected to his body, and he had no idea what was unfolding before him.

I was tempted to sneak in and look at the picture, but anyone could tell that it was personal and something he didn't even understand himself. I was left leaving alone.

Then there was Aunt Lauren. She did not like it when Derek and I took our strolls outside the motel. Her pretense was that we were going to be seen and recognized. I knew that she just didn't like the idea of the 'mongrel' and I alone. Time and time again Derek saved us and helped us and she just wouldn't- it was like her mind-

I groaned out loud just thinking about it. I wanted to be able to press my lips to Derek's without having to peer over his shoulder, to make sure that Aunt Lauren was sticking her head out of an air vent.

What possibly could have made her so adamant? What was it about werewolves that she hated so much?

A horrible, horrible thought pinged in the back of my mind and I shook it hard. _No, no, no, no, NO. NO. _No.

Finally, there was carefree me. Chloe Saunders, happy-go lucky teenager. Mostly. Except when she saw ghosts.

Tori and I switched rooms when she saw a mouse in our old one (a fuzz ball, I was almost positive) and we moved one over. I don't think the motel was super booked.

She was already fast asleep, after a day of practicing with her spells but I was wide awake. I got ready to sleep, brushing my faux dark hair. Suddenly, there was flicker of a shadow in the corner of my eye. There, by the window. It was a glimmering figure. An old, sullen man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked aloud, not afraid of the sad eyed fellow. But he didn't respond, just puffed his pipe (yes, the motel was ancient) and he pulled out a few multicolored pills (well, maybe not so ancient). He stared at them for a while and popped them in his mouth like candy. Then he grabbed his cane and started for the bed.

A sickening feeling started in the pit of my stomach. If he didn't answer than…

The old man shuddered and touched his arm, than his chest. His mouth formed a silent cry as his entire body became rigid, and he tipped over. Instinctively, I'd rushed over to grab him but stopped when his head cracked against the nightstand, silently.

His body crumpled on the dusty floors and blood trickled down from his scalp onto his eyes. They were wide and glassy and I wanted close them, for his soul to be at rest with his body. But he was an apparition, sliver of a person, a memory no one would ever know. I'd felt sick.

As my stomach heaved, the door cracked open and Derek poked his head in. He glanced at Tori, frowning at the look on my face.

My stomach got a hold of itself, and I straightened, looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"It's," he licked his dry lips and frowned some more, "it's starting, Chloe."

I turned my gaze downward, than at the old man, who was blowing smoke rings again. In a few moments, he'd shivering on the floor.

"Chloe?" Derek spoke again softly after I paused. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," I tried to smile. It was a broken one, but a grin all the same. "I'm game. Let's go."

I followed him out the door.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was listening to Baba O'Reily by the Who and its a pretty intense so I kinda rushed :)**

**ooooh. A lotta stuff to speculate about. What was Chloe's thought about Aunt Lauren? Whats up with Simon? Sorry, to leave you like this but please review! They make my heart...happy. Yeah. I've gotten about four reviews per chap. which is great. But this is an extra long chappie so please everyone review!**

**Also, I'd like to know if everyone is in character. This is really important to me. Thanks and see ya soon!**

**Preview (Which I'm making up on the spot):**

_The papers fell to the ground and I frantically waved at the air to make the noise go away. As afraid as I was of getting caught, the amount work and focus that he'd put into these was...interesting. Curious. Fascinating. Pick an adjective._

_I bent slowly, eyes watching the doorway. It was empty. For now. Who knows what impossible circumstance might prevent me from one simple glance._

_I scanned the papers, trying to organize them at the same time. Most were just scribbles, half sketches that had been forsaken by the hand of Simon and destroyed beyond repair. _

_But one stood out. _

_It was half-colored and the bit of red in the center caught my eye. I pulled it out of the mix. _

_A girl. A girl in a light green forest. Her copper coloring stood out against the light ferns and her wild eyes were glowing dangerously. Two white spots in the center of her hands (held out in front of her) had little sketches of flames. Around the girl were figures, dark silhouttes. One boy had spike hair. _

_My quivering hands brought the paper closer. A pendant hung around the girls neck. She looked fearless but a little insane. A curl of copper hair fell in her eyes._

_Rae? _

**_Pretty good for on the spot huh? :) _**

**_-MEGGEM _**


	5. My life is Changing

**Hey! I knew I said that I wouldn't update before I got back from my trip but I wrote this so here you go! Sorry for the errors: I wrote this jetlagged, on a plane, and typed it later on a different keyboard than I'm used to. That's my excuse :0 **

**Warning: Cursing (Tori's got a potty mouth :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Meggem**

Derek barely made it to a tiny park clearing, surrounded by trees, the size of the motel bathroom. His large body stumbled onto the grass and I had to dodge aside when his legs shot out behind him. He did not vomit, but heaved and sweat ran in rivulets down his forearms.

I held him gently, trying not to get whacked by a branch that constantly swung back and forth with the breeze. Derek's body was aflame and I rubbed his shoulders, feeling the tension in them. Hair sprouted beneath my fingers...and then it receded.

I frowned: this was NOT normal.

"What is wrong with me?"

Damn, Derek knew something was wacky too. I didn't know how to respond so I didn't and I think he appreciated that. He did not want to hear me sprout crap that would just make him feel worse.

Derek groaned again and I tried talking him through it: "You've got this, just keep going. Almost there; focus."

I didn't like this. He kept getting a good start, but something was holding him back, he just couldn't seem to finish the Change.

After a lot of determination on his part and a lot useless vocal encouragement on mine, I closed my eyes and continued making little circles with my forefinger on his shoulder. Eventually, fur sprouted on his skin...and stayed that way. I breathed a sign of relief as Derek's moans turned into growls (animal ones, not his normal disappointed sounds).

I opened my eyes to find a snout only inches from my face. Green eyes studied mine and I stared, running a hand between his ears.

Derek seemed...softer as an animal (this was only somewhat true: I'd seen him rip apart a guy with his teeth,but please listen to the rambling anyway).

His eyes were open, wide, and for anyone to look in and see..him. As a human, Derek was constricted by so many factors: thinking, emotions, even acting human.

He had too many feelings that couldn't be contained: anger, sadness. He couldn't be rash and forward without being a jerk. He didn't understand him and they didn't understand him.

But I did.

As a wolf, Derek was free. He could be stupid and impulsive and wild without acting like an asshole. He didn't have to be reasonable: everything was instinct. Nothing had to make sense.

But that is just my pyschological, PHD certified, analysis.

Derek nudged closer and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. My hand in his fur moved to his nose and he shuddered. My hand slid further and his tongue met my fingers. It was rough and now I shivered.

His eyes glinted. I blinked. My chest felt funny.

"Chloe?"

My head jerked to the side. The heat disappeared my ribcage as Derek leapt in front of me and growled in the direction of the voice.

Tori's spiky hair was the first thing that I saw emerging from the shadows. I sighed out my nervousness than just about died when I realized that Tori would come up and see: a) me, all flushed and b) Derek's clothes splayed around. She knew about the Change and everything, but she would still make jokes and innuendos that I would have to pretend to understand.

Oh God, please some force strike me down now.

Tori raised her eyebrows are the scene and I flashed her a sour grin.

"Your aunt was wondering where you were. She went kind of batshit crazy and Kit," she rolled her eyes at the forced-upon-us informality, "was trying to reassure her, but he's freaking out too. Just come back in and keep them both from going into cardiac arrest."

A grunt from Derek told me to go. I hesitated and he hit the back of my knees, with a low growl_. I'll be fine. _

"Stay safe and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back soon," I whispered so Tori couldn't hear, "and don't Change without me"

He rolled his eyes again_. Like I have a choice. _I took off with Tori, trying not to trip in the dark.

"You think that it's a good idea to go yelling my wanted name through the forest?" I hissed, knowing that Tori's silence was only forshadowing the torture and she was grinning into the darkness.

"Sorry," she grumbled. "Would you be pissed if I said he was a cute wolf?"

"Yes."

"Good thing I asked. Listen, I was wondering..."

And so it began. Turns out that my boyfriend being half-animal is a gold mine for perverted teen witches.

A few minutes later, I was shifting uncomfortably and for once thankful to see the neon lights of the motel. Aunt Lauren and Kit were standing within the shadows, but were still obviously on the edge of their own personal panic attacks, peering out every few minutes from the door frame. I bowed my head, knowing I'd be able to tell them the truth and be okay, but the condesending questions were going to be annoying.

_"You shouldn't have left without telling us!"_

_"What if something had happened to you out there?"_

_"Or if someone saw you?"_

_"Is Derek alright?"_

_"It's a perfect oppurtunity for them, if you are out there defenseless."_

_"But Derek-"_

_"I can't believe that you would let yourself-"_

_"Um, can I go inside, because Jersey Shore is coming on and I don't really need to be here while you browbeat Chloe."_

_"You NEED to be more careful."_

_"He's dangerous."_

_"I don't like the way things are."_

_"Seriously, I heard that Snookie is going to bitch-slap somebody."_

In the midst of the angry voices, I stared my aunt in the eye and swallowed, trying not to scream, "Why do you hate him so much?"

Everyone turned to me and Aunt Lauren blinked, confused. "I-I don't."

Kit bit his lip. "Maybe we should discuss this further inside."

I turned on him. "It doesn't bother you that she treats your son like a beast that needs to be in chains?"

"She doesn't-"

"Chloe, I don't-"

"Just stop acting like you are the adult!"

"_I am_!"

"No," I growled, feeling my skin burn like fire. "I am."

No one said anything, but I heard a soft clapping coming from Tori's silhouette. Angry and tired, I turned to go back to Derek's aid, but a howl stopped me in my tracks. That sound could only come from something in extreme pain. My heart flopped.

I spun towards Aunt Lauren. "That's why I risk everything. That's why I act 'stupid'. Because if I don't, than someone's going to get killed."

With a somewhat dramatic flair, I spun on my heels. Tears pricked at my eyes as I started running.

When I reached the clearing, the first think I stepped in was blood.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Hopefully this chapter was okay. The exerpt that I gave you before is actually in a later chapter. I know, I'm a tease.**

**Please: I'd like to know what you thought of how the characters are portrayed. Does Tori seem like a cariacture or is it just me? I'd really like to know. **

**Here's a preview for the next chapter: **

_She had to have answers. Everything _had _to be connected. Didn't it? _

_I strode toward her room, but what I saw made me freeze in the doorway. _

_Simon stood up from where he sat, across from Rae. She watched him. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. This was getting weird. _

_He stepped forward, pulling a little paper from his back pocket and placing it in her hand. His fingers lingered there for a moment and he spoke louder now. I heard it and my legs pulled me back from the doorframe. My thoughts echoed Simon's words_: I need to know what's happening because I can't understand what I see.

_I trotted at first, than ran to Simon's room. His art supplies were everywhere and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek's messy bed. That was it for me. That did it. _

_I started to cry. I felt like I was in a screenplay being written, where the playwright was extremely sadistic and sick. Maybe he'd leave me alone and go write another damn movie. Or maybe he would have a stroke of mercy and help me find Derek before I went crazy. _

**Again, done on the spot :)**

**-MEGGEM **


End file.
